Cigarettes and Notebooks
by ApatheticDiversion
Summary: When Matt is assigned to be taught proper behavior by the ever-so-proper Light, will he succeed in changing his ways or will something else change both of them? Yaoi
1. Smoking's bad for Plants

"Mello?" the redhead wandered off into a hall. Exactly five minutes and three seconds ago, Mello had been called into Roger's office along with Near. Mello left scowling while the ghost child himself just… Well, just went without any hesitation or… Emotion. Matt shuddered. When he reached the lobby he found a brunette sitting on the only couch, and L standing next to him. L?

Matt stopped in his tracks. What was L doing here? Either way, Matt waved at L, out of nothing else to do. Besides, he was too absorbed in his game to even _attempt _to jump L. He grimaced for half a second as his Pokémon decided to die. _Damn you, Kira!_, Matt thought, closing his DS to turn his attention towards the visitors.

"Ah, Matt-kun, this is Light," L motioned to the brunette beside him. Said brunette, ahem, Light, smiled automatically at Matt.

"Hi," Matt said, sitting next to Light.

"Alright, Light. I hope you and Matt get along. I'll return in a while," L walked off into the other room. Matt readjusted himself and faced Light. Light glanced back as Matt smiled.

"You know L?" Matt asked. Light fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"I do," Light said, finding it obvious. Matt pulled out his game and began to play, which irritated Light even more.

So far, Light was starting to get irritated. His irritation increased when Matt absentmindedly put his booted feet up on the coffee table and pulled out a cigarette without lighting it. If he did light it, Roger would have kicked him out before Matt had the chance to drop it.

"Smoking's bad for you," Light commented.

"I know," Matt said, more concentrated on his game than on Light. Light was now offended.

"You're so childish… Fine, get lung cancer," Light said, crossing his arms and facing away.

"Pshh, as if," Matt said.

"Ugh, you're so cocky," Light said. Matt ignored him. So Light decided to use his perfect, healthy self to promote healthiness and therefore leaned forward dangerously close to Matt and very lightly did he grab the cigarette dangling from Matt's lips and removed it. Matt blushed as Light stood up, walked over to the nearest potted plant, and with a smirk, dropped the cigarette in it.

"Hey!" Matt protested. Light Yagami chuckled suavely, and then glanced up at Matt.

"As I said, smoking's bad for you," Light said. Matt glared and, fueled by anger, managed to kill his Pokémon-ish opponent.

"Yes!" Matt jumped on the couch, leaving footprints as Light only sighed. Unfortunately, at that very moment four people joined them. Roger walked in and gasped at the behavior of the Wammy's tenant, closely followed by Mello, Near, and L.

"You get down from there, Matt!" Roger exclaimed. Matt jumped off in perfect balance, only to lose it and knock over the coffee table. The room fell silent, lethally silent. Then, just as quickly as it started, it was broken by no other than Mello, who burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh, busted!" Mello managed to say, miraculously. At that moment, Near dropped down to the ground and began to play with a robot that emerged out of nowhere. Mello froze up, pale as ice, and spun in slow-motion, a grave expression on his face.

"Near… Where did that robot come from?" Mello asked, believing Near produced it out of thin air. No one ever knew with the pale genius.

"From a store. Or, more specifically," Near said, posing the robot in a girly manner, "it could be traced to have come from the Earth itself. It's a blend of metals, which are commonly found on this planet, and mostly plastic, which is man-made and is made from-"

"Ahh! Near, stop it! The robot was there, I get it," Mello shouted, curling up into fetal position and pulling his golden strands in frustration. Near had a talent for making a dangerous-to-anyone-within-a-mile Mello to a dangerous-to-only-his-hair Mello. Everyone else unconsciously backed away very, very slowly.

However Roger turned back to the young redhead who was about to make his grand escape. With a single glance, Matt sat down. He knew better than to defy the man who had the power to confiscate his every electronic object.

"You, young man, have destroyed something in this building for the last time. I do realize this was only a pair of muddy footprints on a two-thousand dollar couch, but this is remarkably similar to the time you ripped the curtains because of your stray cat, the time you burned the carpet on the second floor trying to examine a lighter, the time you burned the carpet on the _third_ floor with your exploding gameboy, and the time you dented the desk with your target practice," Roger exclaimed, pointing at the desk in the lobby with very noticeable marks on it.

"That is it," Roger continued, turning an ever-so-lovely shade of purple, "Either you behave, or you're out of here."

"… That color really suits you, Roger!" Mello said, amused. He managed to recover from the trauma called Near, and was now standing up.

"If you would like," L spoke for the first time in seven minutes, "I know the perfect person to teach Matt-kun to behave. Light-kun." L motioned towards the wannabe-god that was already god in his mind. And in some fangirls' eyes.

Light nodded and smiled, eyeing his prey, skillfully judging. "Alright," Light said, clapping his hands together, "Let's start tomorrow, but for now, remember: Smoking's bad for you."

Matt walked over to the vase where Light had dropped it, picked it up, and handed it to Light. Light stared, dumbfounded. It was Matt's turn to show off.

"Smoking's also bad for this plant," Matt said, smirking happily.


	2. Demonic Boxes of Oz

xXxXxXxChapter 2xXxXxXx -Demonic Boxes of Oz

-

"Oh, I see," Light said, commenting on the new information he just received. Mello nodded eagerly, biting off a piece of chocolate.

"Yeah, so ever since then Matt's been kinda depressed. Sad, really," Mello stated, trailing off. He looked away.

"What exactly happened to it?" Light asked, curious. He had a plan for cheering up Matt. Which was ideal because it was Christmas.

"You see," Mello said, taking a particular noisy bite, "Roger caught him ripping up curtains and got mad, so he told Matt to get rid of it. So Matt had to let it go." Without warning, Light stood up, gratefully smiled at Mello, and ran towards the exit, putting on his coat all at the same time. It was at this time that Near decided to saunter through the room with a miniature robot in his left hand. Mello's eyes widened, this was all too familiar…

"Near… Where did you get _that_ robot from?" Mello asked, afraid of the answer. Near paused briefly, twirling his hair. He smiled innocently and responded, "Somewhere, Mello, somewhere."

-

Matt walked outside of the building and sat down on the frigid cold steps. He felt sad, he felt betrayed, but most of all, he felt like he was going to throw up. Blame the fruitcake. And not just any fruitcake, but one that was way back in the Wammy's pantry. It didn't quite look right. Then L came and stared at Matt, asking him when that cake had expired. Matt didn't know how to answer.

_Anyways_, going back to the source of Matt's melancholy, he was convinced he was stood up by his mentor. He was supposed to meet Light Yagami half an hour ago. Matt sighed and took out a cigarette, staring at it sadly. He twirled it around in his fingers, "I think I'll name you Kira," Matt said, bored.

"Perfect name for a killer! Hey, what did I say about smoking?" Light said, suddenly appearing. He was carrying a cardboard box with a shiny red bow on top.

"I wasn't smoking!" Matt exclaimed defensively, raising his arms in the classic it-wasn't-me pose and instantly regretting it when the cigarette fell out of his hand, onto the dirty pavement. He shook his head and picked it up. Light chuckled and sat down next to Matt.

"Aren't you cold?" Light asked softly, referring to the attack of the fluffy, white crap that buried anything in its path. Matt's mind, frozen as it already was, could not find anything smart to say.

"Aren't you?" Matt said, mentally smacking himself for not saying something such as: 'It's fine.', 'No.', or the famous 'It's not _that_ cold.' That would've impressed Light more, Matt figured. _Wait a second, _Matt thought, _why would I want to impress him? _As Matt sat with a frustrated expression on his face, he suddenly felt warmer. Looking up, he saw Light only wearing a burgundy sweater. Light had put his coat around Matt. Matt blushed fervently and muttered out, "Thanks."

"No problem," Light said, "Oh, I've got something for you." He pointed at the ribboned box. The forgotten box suddenly turned over by its own accord, which shocked Matt. "It's Kemuri!" Light said.

"Kemuri?" Matt asked, extremely curious. _Kemuri? The magical box of Oz that can move on its own? Or a new breed of Pokémon? Maybe it's some kind of robot… Or a ghost…_ Matt's head hurt by his incoherent thinking.

"Yeah… Here," Light said, handing over the demonic box to Matt. Matt took it and carefully, very carefully, took off its ribbon. Then he stopped, staring at it fearfully.

"It doesn't open by itself, Mattie," Light said quietly, fearing that Matt wouldn't like his present. With a single gulp, Matt opened the box to find a pile of cotton. Matt cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Merry Christmas!" Light said happily. Suddenly, the pile of cotton moved to stare up at Matt with gorgeous, large green eyes. It meowed. Matt gasped, and then started to grin, taking the snow white kitten out of the box and setting it on his lap. It curled up instantly.

"Ah… It's so cute. Thank you!" Matt literally tackled Light in an embrace. To say a warm embrace would've been a lie because unfortunately for Light, both landed backwards in the snow, which was far from warm. Matt burst out laughing, clearly used to it. Light blinked for a bit, and then followed the example. Matt adjusted himself so that he was on top of Light. Light smirked devilishly, planning to switch positions. However, the ice would not allow it. Just as Light lightly sat up, Matt lost his balance, falling on top of Light. Both were blushing furiously as Light leaned in, whispering, "Well, that was smooth. Anything else you'd like to do?"

Matt smiled, "There's mistletoe there," he said. Jerking his head towards the door leading to the inside of the building.

"We can't break tradition, now can we?" Light said. Matt closed the distance between them, giving Light a passionate kiss.

You can just imagine the surprise Roger encountered when he opened the front door.


End file.
